Break me down, traducción
by SweetQT
Summary: En un hemospectrum llamado Alternia, la familia Vantas son los más conocidos por el comercio de esclavos en la Tierra. Cada uno escoge su propio esclavo para ellos mismos en algún punto. Cuando es el turno de Karkat, él escoge a un inexperto y terco sangre índiga llamado Gamzee Makara. ALERTA: Tortura, gore, violación, secuestro, mutilación y uso de drogas forzado.


**ESTO ES UN FIC QUE TRADUJE Y SIGO TRADUCIENDO AL ESPAÑOL, POR FAVOR VISITEN EL ORIGINAL EN ESTE LINK fanfiction_net\s\****10413910\1\Break-me-down REEMPLAZANDO EL _ POR UN PUNTO Y LOS \ POR /**** TODOS LOS CRÉDITOS AL AUTOR, LOS PERSONAJES QUE SE VEN EN ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE ANDREW HUSSIE, YO SÓLO LO TRADUJE.**

Tu nombre es Gamzee Maraka y estás en alguna clase de mierda grave. Te acabas de levantar sólo para encontrarte a ti mismo atado a una tabla en una habitación oscura. Y desnudo. Genial. Lo último que recuerdas fue que estabas caminando por la ciudad cuando algún altasangre hijo de perra vino hacia ti y dijo que teníá un "tratamiento especial" para ti. Mientras tú lo estabas escuchando el otro se coló hasta encima tuyo y te golpeó en la cabeza. Duro. Joder, ahora tienes un dolor de cabeza de los cojones. Te incorporas lo más que puedes y miras alrededor.

La habitación era pequeña, como un bunquer. Habían gabinetes a lo lejos de la esquina y alguna clase de mesa a la izquierda. La mesa estaba cubierta con una ropa blanca, pero pudiste ver algunos terrones de herramientas debajo de ellos. Titiras del miedo. Sólo que, ¿qué iba a hacerte este hijo de perra enfermo? Y ya que estamos, ¿quién era este hijo de perra enfermo, de todas maneras? Estabas a punto de descubrirlo, pues escuchaste una puerta abrirse detrás tuyo, seguido de pasos que se dirigían hacia ti. El troll caminó hasta quedar a un lado tuyo y bajó su mirada hacia donde te encontrabas con interés, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Él era bajito y un poquito regordete con un cabello desaliñado. Pudo haber sido adorable en algún otro momento, pero no ahora. Los pequeños cuernos y el rojo brillante en su remera negra hacía obvio el hecho de que era un Vantas. Los más crueles altasangres comerciantes de esclavos de todos lados. Bien, mierda. Estás jodido. Tratas de recordar sus nombres y descifrar cuál de todos era él. Parecía ser jóven, solamente un poco más mayor que tú, y eso lo convertiría en... ¿Karkat? Crees que ese es su nombre. Abres la boca para decir algo, no estás realmente seguro de qué, pero él te interrumpe.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Habla. -

\- G-Gamzee Marak, pero- -

Eres interrumpido nuevamente, pero esta vez por el ruido del látigo golpeándote la cara. Gritas de dolor.

\- Pregunté por tu nombre y nada más. - gruñó mientras colocaba de vuelta su látigo en su cinturón. - La regla número uno es que no vas a hablar al menos que te lo pida. -

Forcejeas mientras él camina por encima de la mesa, empieza el pánico.

\- ¿Qué reglas? ¿¡Qué mierda vas a hacerme!? -

El otro suspiró, pero dejando que eso saliese de sus labios en vez de hablar.

Volvió hacia ti con una mirada molesta en su rostro.

\- ¿Tienes idea de quién soy? -

\- Sí, eres uno de los Vantas. Uhh, Karkat, ¿correcto? -

\- Correcto. Entonces sabes exactamente qué estoy haciendo. - El otro troll dijo con una mueca mientras volvía a la mesa. Forcejeas más mientras tu pánico aumenta y tus ojos comienzan a mirar alrededor rápidamente en busca de un escape.

\- No no no, hubo un error. Yo sería un terrible esclavo, ¡nunca he visto uno antes! - rogaste antes de sonreir devilmente. - V-vamos hermano, ¿no puedes sólo dejarme ir? -

Karkat ni siquiera te miró mientras deslizaba las herramientas a través de la mesa. - Primero que nada, no soy tu puto hermano. Vas a llamarme Maestro.

Esa es la regla número dos. Segundo, obviamente vas a ser un esclavo terrible ahora, pero eso es por lo que está el entrenamiento. - dijo mientras acercaba la otra mesa con ruedas cerca.

\- Dejo la regla número uno pasar pero sólo porque sé que tienes preguntas. - dijo mientras empujaba tu cabeza hacia abajo por agarrar un cuerno. -

\- Luego de que termine de darte todas las reglas espero que las tomes de corazón. Si no, serás castigado. ¿Entendiste? -

Asentiste lo mejor que pudiste con él sosteniéndote de esa manera. No había una manera en la que pudieses escapar ahora mismo así que podrías por lo menos hacer lo que él quiere por ahora. Aunque sea hasta que puedas alejarte.

\- Bien. La regla número uno, como ya he dicho, es que no vas a hablar al menos que te lo pida. La regla número dos es que vas a llamar por la manera correcta depende de a quién te estás dirigiendo. Si soy yo o uno de mi familia entonces es Maestro. Si es otro altasangre en la casa es señor o Madame. -

\- La regla número tres es que vas a seguir todas las órdenes que te de yo y el resto de mi familia. Si alguien más te da una orden, tienes que verifircarlo con uno de nosotros antes de una orden directa significa darte un severo castigo. -

\- Regla número cuatro, no ropa sin que se te de permiso. -

\- Regla número cinco, no está permitido que desenvaines tu bulto sin permiso. -

\- Regla número seis, no te vas a correr sin permiso. -

\- La regla número siete es que vas a tomar tus castigos con jodida elegancia. Puedes hacer un alboroto si el que te está dando el castigo te lo permite, pero no puedes forcejear o rehusarte. - hizo una pausa de un minuto para tomar un respiro. - Esta es tu última oportunidad de hablar libremente, ¿preguntas? -Parpadeaste mientras tratabas de memorizar todas esas reglas locas.- Son un montón de putísimas reglas... -

\- Te vas a acostumbrar. Más te vale, por tu bien. - Karkat gruñó mientras liberaba tu cuerno.

\- Las reglas se llevan a cabo ahora. ¿Entiendes? -

\- Sí. - murmuras mientras te deslizas torpemente en las cuerdas. Y entonces el látigo estaba fuera nuevamente, chocando con tu pecho.

\- Lo siento, debes de estar confundido. Voy a preguntar de nuevo.

¿Entiendes, carajo? -

Aprietas los dientes con la ira provocándote. - Sí, señor. - le escupes pero él te sonríe de todas maneras.

\- Bien, ahora que te sabes las reglas podemos comenzar con el entrenamiento. Pero primero, necesito darte una examinación completa. -

Y fue completa. Estuviste forzado a recostarte allí mientras él te tocaba y estimulaba. Incluso metió su puta mano en tu boca en un momento. (Pensaste en morderlo, pero te diste cuenta de que eso no serviría) Todo lo que te estaba haciendo fue prácticamente mear, hasta que sentiste sus manos bajar para aplicar toqueteos ahí abajo. Te tensaste mientras tu respiración se enganchó en tu garganta. No no no no, no estaba bien. Puedes soportar dolor pero esto... no esto. Karkat parecía notar tu incomodidad pero no se detenía. Gritaste mientras él sumergía sus dedos dentro de los pliegues de tu rincón.

\- P-para. -

Gruñiste, tratando de alejarte de él lo máximo posible. Él levantó una ceja, mirándote y empezando a empujar dos dedos dentro de ti y algunas lágrimas comenzaban a querer salir.

\- ¿Estás tratando de ser castigado? Y no sólo que lo dijiste sin ninguna puta cortecía, ni siquiera te dirigiste a mí de la manera correcta. - gruñó y se acercó a tu rostro, a sólo un pelo de distancia. Gimes de dolor y échas la cabeza atrás nuevamente. Eso ni siquiera se sentía bien, ¿por qué demonios alguien querría hacerlo?

\- ¡J-jod-! ¡Por favor para, señor!

El otro hizo una pausa antes de empujar sus dedos dentro tuyo. Duro. No puedes hacer nada excepto gritar de dolor. Seh, definitivamente estás sangrando ahí abajo.

\- No. No creo que vaya a detenerme. Después de todo soy tu maestro ahora y no puedes pasar de esto. Es una parte importante de tu entrenamiento. -

Gimoteas y golpeas todo lo que puedes. No puedes soportar esto. Son sólo sus dedos pero es demasiado.

\- Mira, si tan sólo te calmas y dejas de forcejear esto no va a doler tanto- -

Desafortunadamente para ti todos esos forcejeos sólo te puso en problemas, él estaba muy cerca y uno de tus cuernos raspó su mejilla. Él acercó su mano de vuelta pero no puedes sentirte muy aliviado. Sabías que estabas jodido antes de que él agarrase tus cuernos y golpeara la cabeza en la tabla.

\- Sé que eres nuevo y estoy tratando de facilitarlo, pero si tu sigues así entonces voy a convertir tus cuernos en una puta mierda pequeña. -

No estás seguro de porqué dijiste eso, ha sido lo más estúpido que jamás has hecho.

\- ¿Es lo que ocurrió con tus cuernos de mierda? -

El rostro de Karkat de puso de un color rojo brillante y sus ojos se agrandaron. Parecía ser un sujeto sensible. Gruñó y golpeó tu cabeza contra la tabla nuevamente antes de volver a la mesa. Antes de arrastrar cosas alrededor por un rato y sacar una brillante sierra. Oh mierda. No estaba bromeando. Volvió hacia ti y agarró tus cuernos nuevamente.

\- ¿Creíste que era una puta broma? - te escurpió mientras comenzaba a presionar la base de tu cuerno izquierdo.

\- N-no, yo sólo- ¡GAAAK! -

Te interrumpió empezando a cortar. Era doloroso pero no inaguantable. Eso fue hasta que él golpeó el núcleo. Estaba lleno de sangre y de nervios sensibles. Gritaste, tu nunca habías conocido el dolor antes de esto. Debes de haberte desmayado porque lo siguiente que sabes es que él estaba dejando el cuerno en tu pecho y te sientes mareado. Karkat dejó la sierra cubierta de sangre de color índigo en el suelo y agarró un hacha.

\- Cayó uno, sólo queda uno más. -

\- E-espera, ¡no-! - protestaste débilmente mientras él agarraba el otro cuerno y levantaba el hacha. Lo golpeó y esta vez te desmayaste realmente.


End file.
